


It's not Poison Oak

by Clints13Arrow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Bathing/Washing, Beta Scott McCall, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Growly Derek, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pack, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Puppy Piles, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Sorry Not Sorry, Timeline What Timeline, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Werewolves, Why Did I Write This?, sterek, wolves are just puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clints13Arrow/pseuds/Clints13Arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott cannot stop itching. The itch is all over his skin, he just wants it to stop. Stiles is of course worried. What kind of things were werewolves allergic to, and oh my god why is Scott rubbing his back against a wall during school?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not Poison Oak

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Teen Wolf Fanfiction.  
> Also I have never watched the show, I just ship Sterek, and I know certain things because of fanfiction and googling. Seriously I don't want to watch the show because I've heard so much about Jeff Davis teasing the fans with Sterek, and yeah, I do not condone on any writer/director who uses his fans. Maybe one day I will watch it. But for now on, Sterek for me is canon.  
> Also, I've been up since 4 in the morning last night....hurray for no sleep

"Stop it," Stiles mumbled to Scott.

 

"I can't stop," Scott nearly growled as he kept on scratching the back of his neck.

 

"Seriously, people are staring. More than usual. I like to keep the looks to a minimum, but you're right next to me scratching like an ex-crack addict. Hey how's it going? How was you're weekend," Stiles smiled at a group that passed by them.

 

Scott ignored his best friend and tried to scratch lower down his back. Seriously this was getting annoying. As they passed by some sharp looking corners through out the hallway, Scott had to hold himself with some self restraint.

 

"Okay Scott. Talk to me man. Did you roll around in a pile of poison oak last night? What did you eat? Wait, you cant be allergic to anything, unless you know its wolfsbane, and the last time I heard that hurt more than it itched. Don't tell me you tried some of your mom's cream, last time that happened you broke out in hives. But you know, your face doesn't look swollen. You look more like an annoyed puppy. Don't look at me like that, I'm just trying to help."

 

Scott couldn't take it anymore. He needed the itching to stop, and he needed it to stop at that very moment or else he was going to go crazy. Stiles was not helping with his chatter, seriously his skin felt like it was just crawling, almost similar to a shift but not really.

 

Scott did not care. He ran to a corner that led to the attendance office and began to rub his back against the wall. Stiles almost yelped when his best friend pushed passed him but when he saw what he was doing, his eyes only widened. He scrambled towards Scott who had just tossed his backpack on the floor.

 

"No, Scott. Stop," Stiles tried to pull Scott off of the wall but Scott could care less.

 

Yes. It was helping the itch. It felt so good, he could not help but close his eyes as he scratched his back. Oh itched the worst along his spine.

 

Stiles had worried before about the looks, but now they were twice as worse. Some students stopped by to stare and point and Stiles tried not to look to mortified as he tried to pull his warewolf best friend away. Scott only sighed.

 

"Scott. I swear I will leave you here. I wish I had a newspaper to smack your nose because this is ridiculous. Just stop rubbing against the wall and I'll freaking scratch your back."

 

Stiles pleaded tugging on Scott's sleeve, but the boy would not move from his place. He only continued to scratch his back.

 

"What in dear god are you doing to yourself. Bilinski, McCall!?"

 

Stiles froze at the voice, Scott did not look like he heard the voice of their coach. Stiles slowly turned around. His heart beating in his chest, his face flushed in embarrassment as the majority of the school stared at them.

 

Stiles swallowed and tried to give off his best charming smile, which ended up looking more like a grimace. Okay. Was the room small? Or did everyone decide Stiles was the most important person in the world, cause wow, those were a lot of eyes.

 

"Ah coach. I was just taking Scott to the nurse. He had some allergic reaction to lunch today. As you can see, he is ummm you know, itchy. That is usually a side affect to being allergic to food. He kinda got caught up in scratching, but I am taking him to the nurse. So yeah. That is why... he is scratching his back against the wall."

 

Coach Finstock looked like he did not want to believe the boy, but he saw some rashes around Scott's skin. He looked at Stiles who looked at him with puppy eyes. He knew these trouble makers well, but as long as they weren't doing anything 'harmful,' he supposed he would let them go. With a warning.

 

"Well take him now. Unless you both want to benched for Friday's game."

 

Stiles smiled wide and tugged hard on Scott who finally realized what he was doing. He could hear the quickened heartbeat of Stiles who saluted their coach and tugged him away from the crowd claiming Scott was not contagious as they dispersed. He saw Stiles carry his back pack as he dragged him far away from that hallway.

 

Once the reached close enough to the doors that left to outside Stiles turned to Scott with large brown eyes.

 

"Dude. What the hell was that? Hey you have blotches now. Are you sure you aren't allergic to anything. You look red, and hey stop scratching," Stiles grabbed Scott's hand before he could scratch at a blotch on his face.

 

"I have no idea. I just really really itch. I think it will go away in a couple of hours though," Scott tried to brush it off but it was no way fazing Stiles mother henning.

 

"Nope. Not good enough bro. I'm taking you to Deaton. This could be some voodoo mumbo jumbo. For all we know there is a coven near by and they are cursing you to scratch your brains out," Stiles advised.

 

Scott wanted to object but when he saw that familiar look cross Stiles eyes he knew he couldn't get away.

 

"Fine. But I assure you, this will heal by the time we get there," Scott rolled his eyes following Stiles out of campus. Technically they had a period left, but according to Stiles, health was sometimes more important that History.

 

When they were at Deaton's, Stiles was just staring at the x-rays of a dog. He looked really focused but his mind was going a thousand miles a minute. Scott groaned scratching his arm. The rashes did not disappear, in fact there were more blotches covering his body than when they were at school. Stiles thought deeply. Could this really be a curse? 

 

Maybe Scott had some werewolf phantom itch. Or maybe he actually did roll around in a pile of poison oak last night. Seriously when he turned all furry, Scott ran through everything, even rolled in mud. It was the only logical solution.

 

The door to the examination room opened and in walked Deaton. Taking a look at Scott, the vet had an immediate look of confusion.

 

"What happened," he asked observing Scott.

 

"He rolled in poison oak and he wont admit that he did it," Stiles explained leaning on the examination table.

 

Deaton squinted and moved a light closer to a blotch on Scott's face. Scott rolled his eyes at his friend and allowed Deaton to poke at him.

 

"I did not roll in a pile of poison oak. I just really itch, and Stiles is freaking out."

 

"When did this start?"

 

"Right after lunch," Stiles answered before Scott could.

 

"Were you near any wolfsbane?"

 

"No. I was at school. Last night I did shift, but no I did not smell any wolfsbane around. This just happened today. I honestly thought it was going to heal, but yeah Stiles I know you're right. It didn't heal."

 

Stiles felt good to be proved right, but that did not stop his worry on while Scott was all blotchy and itchy.

 

"Just so you know, he was scratching his back like a cat at school," Stiles added earning a glare from Scott.

 

"Well you are right Scott, this wasn't caused by poison oak."

 

"Told you Stiles."

 

"It was caused by fleas."

 

Both teenagers remained quiet and stared at the veterinarian.

 

"Fleas," Scott asked not believing the man.

 

"Yeah. Those blotches are flea bites. Looks like you have lots of flea's Scott, but I cant seem to see any. It may be possible that your wolf has fleas."

 

Stiles held it together as he counted in his head an breathed. One one-thousand. Two one-thousand. Three one-thousand. Oh who the hell was he kidding. Scott had fleas.

 

Stiles burst out laughing and smacked Scott's back causing the wolf's skin to flinch. It oddly felt good. Stiles had hit a flea bite.

 

"Oh my god. You have fleas Scott. Oh wow. This is. Wow. I didn't know werewolves could get fleas."

 

Scott was thinking about a way of murdering his best friend who could hardly breath and speak at the same time. Only Stiles could master such a feat, but it seemed that the hyperactive teen was calming down.

 

"Well it is common for werewolves to get fleas, especially when shifted, just because they change back doesn't mean the fleas are completely gone. But Scott, you have a lot of flea bites. Have you been spending a lot of time with your pack while shifted, well more than usual?"

 

Scott tried to ignore Stiles who tried to stifle his laughter and ended up petting the top of Scott's head.

 

"Well, recently we have been securing the area after we heard about some attacks near by. But, this has not happened before, and I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who has fleas."

 

Deaton nodded and thought, "Well if you have fleas, then so does the rest of the pack. Scott I'm going to give you some medicine but it can only be placed when you are shifted."

 

Deaton rummaged through some medical drawers until he pulled out the medicine.

 

Stiles was sure he popped a blood vessel, "Frontline plus."

 

Scott may have growled but the blotches in his face only stood out against his skin. Stiles took in a breath and controlled himself. He could break down in hysterics later, right now his bro needed him.

 

"It's good. Trust me all of my patients are better after using this."

 

Stiles wanted to make a smart ass remark about all his patients being animals but the look on Scott's face made him swallow his sentence and grab the box from Deaton's hand.

 

"Also, a flea bath will do you some good. I'll also give you some calimine lotion to put on while you are not shifted. Also, don't get mad, but I think a flea collar would help."

 

Stiles nearly choked on his spit but placed a reassuring hand on Scott's shoulder. Scott may or may have not rubbed himself on Stiles only so the human could scratch an itch that was starting to become annoying.

 

"We'll take everything you have."

Stiles drove Scott towards Derek's flat. Even if it was Monday night, most of the pack would be there relaxing. Scott grumbled in the passanger seat but Stiles smiled. He looked adorable covered in calamine lotion all over his face. They looked like pink freckles over white blotches. Stiles needed to take a picture and save it for later. Maybe use it as blackmail against Scott if he ever wanted to guilt trip him into doing something.

 

Stiles thought, 'Scott remember that time your fluffy butt got fleas and I gave you a flea bath. Well you owe me so...'

 

But Stiles would not due that, he may just save the picture and show it to Lydia later. Scott was his best friend, but sometimes best friends made fun of each other.

 

"It's okay puppy. You have your calamine lotion and after I tell the rest of the pups we can all have a nice flea bath," Stiles reassured parking his jeep in front of the flat.

 

Scott may have said something rude but Stiles just thought it was the flea bites talking. Scott was in there hidden underneath all those blotches, he just wanted to be cuddles. Stiles was sure.

 

They exited the jeep with bags in their hands. Stiles entered the flat unannounced and all the wolves stared at him and Scott. Stiles had a large smile on his face and most of the wolves sniffed the air in the direction towards Scott. He smelled.

 

"Hi puppies. I have some news," Stiles greeted setting the bags down by the floor as Scott moved and sulked on a couch. Isaac looked at him and rose a brow. Before he could ask anything Derek walked in, probably from his room or something. Stiles knew the big bad wolf could smell him before he saw him.

 

"Hey sourwolf. I just brought your puppy from Deaton, and I think your pack should know why."

 

Derek rose an eyebrow and smelled Scott, his nose scrunched up in disdain at the medical smell that surrounded him and not the smell of pack. The rest of the pack was the same. And that's when Stiles saw it. They had blotches all over. Everywhere. Even Derek had some on his neck. Stiles could not help but point at Derek. The Alpha narrowed his eyes and rubbed his neck.

 

"Why is he covered in calamine lotion."

 

"Cause you guys have fleas," Stiles answered matter-of-factly.

 

There were growls surrounding him but Stiles was used to it. Puppies with all bark and no bite.

 

"I brought Frontline, flea collars and lots of calamine lotion."

 

Stiles was smiling and the next moment he was almost tackled to the ground by Erica who was held down by Boyd. Isaac looked astonished and scratched at his covered arms. Stiles heard Derek almost growl, but he just stared.

 

"If you weren't pack mom, I'd strangle you Batman," Erica threatened.

 

Derek growled at his beta who just flinched and looked away. She scratched at the top of her boob. Derek turned to his mate and waited for a clearer answer. When it came to Stiles, everything was answered in the middle of a conversation, and in the end you would have to back track to make sure you understood his rambling.

 

"It's true," Scott mumbled feeling like crap. He wanted to just curl around his pack mates and lick his wounds.

 

"So Scott was rubbing himself everywhere at school and I took him to Deaton, and yup. You guys have fleas. Deaton said it was faster to get fleas as a pack and having young members and such. So I brought all the good stuff to make the itchies go away," Stiles proclaimed with his arms open wide and a smile on his face.

 

Derek scratched the back of his head.

 

"I'm not wearing a flea collar," he grumbled grabbing a bag from the floor and tossing it to Boyd.

 

"So you believe me," Stiles asked shocked they believed the flea story. It was real but come on. Werewolves and fleas? Its like witches actually having boils. Or you know Vampires and.... what did vampires get?

 

"When I was younger and I barely shifted with my siblings. We got fleas. My mom gave us baths and put us calimine lotion," Derek explained as he saw his betas sniffing the medicine with a look of disgust on their face.

 

"So if you knew about the fleas, why didn't you know tell the pack?"

 

"Because I did not know you could still get fleas as an older pack. And who in their right mind would take an Alpha serious if he told his beta's, you have fleas," Derek explained to Stiles as he came in close and nuzzled his neck in a proper greeting.

 

Stiles chuckled at that, "You know I'm never gonna let you guys live this down."

 

Derek playfully growled but Stiles only smiled and pulled away before kissing him. Derek got that soft look on his face, the same look he got every time Stiles kissed him or said something dorky. Stiles smiled wide and turned to the beta's.

 

"Okay guys. Shift so I can get give you your flea bath and then medicine. I promise you wont have to wear a flea collar. I just got them as a joke," Stiles explained to the pack.

 

The beta's almost bolted and ran but a look from their Alpha had them cowering in submission. Even Scott winced at the idea of getting a flea bath.

 

"Come on puppies. The faster I do this, the faster you wont itch," the beta's flashed their eyes. They still didn't want to get a bath.

 

"Okay wow this is hilarious. You guys are really puppies. Come on, Derek help me out here."

 

"Listen to Stiles and shift."

 

All members slowly changed into their wolf form. Right away they started biting and scratching themselves. Stiles rushed over and tried to get them to stop. Derek only broke out a laugh at the scene before he let his Alpha have them all with their snouts to the ground.

 

"Thanks sourwolf."

 

Stiles had bathed dogs before. Well one dog when he was just a kid, and well that went horrible. This was almost the same. The beta's would playfully bite Stiles as he tried to lather their coats with Soap and then shake off the water and soap completely soaking the human. Scott was the only one who just stood in the bath with his tail in between his legs. Stiles made sure to give him an extra scratch behind his ears. Erica was the playful and he could see her laughing at him. Oh he knew. Isaac only whimpered a little but enjoyed the feeling of Stiles' fingers running through his fur. Boyd was the only one he did not move at all. At the end of the bath there was more soap on Stiles then there was on the beta's. After that he placed them their medicine and they all rushed running around like a bunch of new born pups, hyper after the bath. Stiles rolled his eyes and turned around to see Derek already as wolf sitting patiently in the empty bath Stiles had just finished draining.

 

"At least you behave," Stiles talked to Derek as he filled the bath and stroked him.

 

Derek let out a soft pleased grumbled and licked Stiles hands.

 

"So next time you have fleas, do I still get to bathe you like this," he asked pouring water over Derek's coat.

 

Derek snuffled and shook his head as some water almost reached his ears, "You guys are really dogs. You are not wolves, you just say you are to sound menacing. But you're a pack of domesticated dogs that just want their bellies rubbed."

 

Stiles saw Derek stare at him before playfully biting his fingers and shaking himself from the water. Wait did he just smirk?

 

"Hey! Man. I'm soaked. That means I get your clothes," Stiles stuck out his tongue and Derek's own tongue lolled out of his mouth as Stiles proceeded to lather him with soap. 

Derek closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation.

 

When Derek was done and dried with the medicine they walked together to the living room to see all the beta's laying on top of on another sleeping in their wolf form. Their fur was mostly dried but Derek remained by Stiles side.

 

"I'll go change and join in the puppy pile," Stiles told the Alpha who sat down and watched as Stiles walked to his room.

 

Stiles removed his wet clothing and piled it up before setting it inside Derek's bathroom for it to dry. Derek's clothes were always bigger on him but he tied the sweats and went back to the living room where Derek waited patiently for him.

 

"Ahh what a gentleman," Stiles smiled petting Derek as he moved to the puppy pile. 

 

Stiles laid on the sofa, all the wolves were on the floor. Derek jumped up and laid beside Stiles. He gave Stiles a few licks on the face which caused the teenager to giggle at the sensation.

 

"Okay puppy. I love you too." 

 

Derek rested his head on Stiles shoulder and huffed out a warm breath. Stiles continued to pet his fur until he fell asleep. Stiles did not wake until hours later feeling extremely warm. The entire pack lay nestled on top of him, they were heavy and warm but why did he feel so comfortable. He smiled when he saw how Derek was asleep, belly up and paws close to his chest. He kissed the top of his wolf's head and went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It was just supposed to be crack but then the fluffy feels enveloped and finished this story.  
> Oh god, this idea came to me because my dogs got fleas because of the stupid street cats]. Seriously I am mother hen my dogs, and a thought came to me. Hey you know what would be funny? If the pack had fleas and Stiles had to give them flea baths and such. I regret nothing.  
> Please tell me what you think. I'm sorry if characters are OOC but yeah, I tried my best.


End file.
